1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system and, more specifically, to a remote copy system and method with which data replication is performed among a plurality of storage systems.
2. Description of Related Art
For replication of data stored in a storage system in regular use (referred to as a first storage system) to other storage systems (referred to as second and third storage systems), with a well-known technology, the second storage system keeps only one replication of replication-target data of the first storage system, and the replication data is available for the third storage system without having to use any redundant logical volume for remote copy use. An example includes Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-122509).